1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle (ATV) configured to suitably drive off-road.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional all terrain vehicle, the lower end portion of a steering shaft coupled to a handle is supported on a differential gear case. To be specific, a bearing seat is mounted on a boss protruding from the upper portion of a differential gear, and the lower end portion of the steering shaft is coupled to a bearing mounted on the bearing seat (see e.g., Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. Sho 64-1089).
During driving off road of the all terrain vehicle, a large external force is applied from a road surface to the tires. The force is transmitted to a differential gear case via an axle and then to a bearing to which the lower end portion of a steering shaft is coupled. In this case, if a strong force is applied to the bearing, the force generates a rotational resistance to the steering shaft, which possibly degrades the driver's steering feel. In a conventional all terrain vehicle, since the differential gear case is coupled to the bearing to which the steering shaft is coupled, a reactive force is generated in the bearing with respect to a vibration of the differential gear case, which degrades suspension operation feel during driving off-road.